And Maybe You're a Part of Me
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: "So you don't hate me after all, huh? Told you this whole same side thing would work." Written for femslashficlets for prompt #034 maybe. Warning for self-cest. Set during the Maximum Ride book 'Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports.'


**Title:** And Maybe You're a Part of Me

 **Author:** OpheliacAngel

 **Pairing:** Max/Maya (Max II)

 **Genres:** Romance/Friendship

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Summary:** "So you don't hate me after all, huh? Told you this whole same side thing would work."

 **A/N:** Written for femslashficlets for prompt #034 maybe. Warning for self-cest. Set during the Maximum Ride book 'Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports.'

* * *

There's a moment after they put Max II with her in the dungeon. Nudge, Angel, Total and Ari are no longer with her, but her freak mother has guaranteed their safety… for the time being. Though to trust her supposed mother Max would have to be the most gullible person on Earth.

'This is your next test, Max.'

 _Shut up, Voice_. It's with slightly less bite than usual since she's recently discovered that the pesky voice inside her head is Jeb, her once father figure and now just _one_ of her worst nightmares. The whole Itex thing pretty much doesn't give her time to rage against his betrayal, or focus on how dearly she wants to clip some fake wings on him and make _him_ fly. Anyway, the last thing she wants to give him is her undivided attention or enthusiasm for whatever crap storm he's decided to throw at her next. Even if he is listening right now.

Jeb's words could also belong to her megalomaniac mother, considering Max II is now in the room with her for whatever reason and neither of them are chained to the wall.

"So." Max stands up straight even though her limbs are sore from being chained to the wall for however many freaking hours. "Got any ideas? Don't see much point sticking around here, considering they haven't got cable, and I've quite missed watching 'Bird Kids Kick Some Ass.'

They go to cross their arms at the same time and Max freaks out, uncrossing them hurriedly and shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Max II chuckles. "You don't need to be all snarky around me. Told you we're on the same side. Unless you think I got a death wish." She could, for all Max knows. It must really burn to be defeated by Max, yet also to be guaranteed death in the prospect of failure and not given it. Get it? That last part Max should _really_ be punished for, being merciful and all.

"Same side, huh?" Max shrugs off her jacket and sits down on the grimy floor. Max II sits next to her, watching Max as she draws a random line in the grime. "Fine." Max glances up at her, trying to read her expression, but Max knows herself too well, how well she can guard her emotions and intentions behind her eyes. It's one of her skills after all, something those nut-job scientists couldn't have even thought up. That and her capability to produce such high quality snark. Seriously, where's her award? "But we still need a plan to take these psychos down."

One side of Max II's mouth lifts up. "So you don't hate me after all, huh? Told you this whole same side thing would work."

 _So what? Are we supposed to team up or something?_ Max tilts her head to the side; this dilemma is really bothering her. "Maybe," she offers Max II. Best she can do.

'Think, Max. Trust your instincts. Sometimes allies need to go _deeper_.'

Max's eyes go wide and she shivers in her skin. What the hell does he mean by that? She tries something. "I trust you. I do. And I'll take you with us." Now how's that for sincerity?

 _So._ Max swallows thickly, the feel of Max II's hand on her face startling her. Except it isn't just her hand, it's Max's hand. She wants to flinch because she technically was just caressed by herself, okay, not herself, but pretty damn close enough. _Have I passed the test?_

'How do you feel?' The Voice - _Jeb_ \- asks.

That moment earlier? There's a moment where Max and Max II meld together so completely.

She feels… she rolls her head around on her shoulders, stretching and pointedly _not_ glancing down at Max II, who was writhing under her just a minute ago. Like she was attracted to her, like she knew that Max was attracted to her, attracted to _herself_ … she feels good. _Maybe_ , she throws in, just for good measure.

'You need to be sure, Max. It doesn't matter how large or how small the problem is, you need to be _sure._ '

 _Easy for you to say_ , she bites back. _You're not the one considering having feelings for your exact double._

'It's okay to admit needing a break, Max. Like you've said, no one is perfect.' Max huffed. That doesn't mean she wants to curl up around Max II and protect her from the world like she protected her flock, like they protected _each other_ , even if Max II would probably not be on the field tomorrow, another mysterious disappearance. Even if losing Max II would strangely be like losing a part of herself.

"What'dya say, past me?"

Max pins her on her back, hands curled around Max II's. "I'm still better than you," Max smiles, childishly. Sure, she's supposed to be the grownup, but she figures being a kid for a few minutes won't hurt anyone. Before Max II can respond, Max lays her mouth on hers, on her own _mouth,_ kissing her tentatively until Max II kisses her back. Max has only ever kissed Fang before, so she doesn't have much to compare this with, but Max II tastes like antiseptic and death, and Max wonders if she tastes like that too.

She's not ready to give up, _never._ But to embrace that death for just a split second is so _invigorating,_ like every one of Max's nerve endings is on fire. The fire of life, the fire of breath. Max II looks up at her, a mirror reflection, comforting, surreal.

She figures she's not one to disregard the Voice, so why now?

 **FIN**


End file.
